A Time in the Mugiwara's Life
by YohoAruto
Summary: There are times in the Mugiwara crew where you couldn't help but be happy, sad, or lose your sanity. Times worth mentioning. Random Short Story about the Straw Hat Crew.


Me: Just a new thing that I wanted to do when I get bored and since that there is nothing else to do. This would be just full of random times in the Mugiwara crew's life. So yes, do expect random topics in each thing.

Zoro: *raised eyebrow*

Me: what? I'm totally innocent, I swear!

* * *

><p>1. Poker Face<p>

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! You got us kid! You got us!"

Roaring laughter was released as the raven-haired teen pulled in the money with his long stretching arms.

They stopped being surprised by the arms after a couple of games.

It started out a very simple day for them.

They were just playing a good game of poker; with some added booze of course. It was always that time of day where they would gamble their money for luck.

Then, all the sudden, a kid just literally comes out of nowhere and asked them if he could play also. Starry eyes and what not. They could tell from first glance at how scattered brain this kid is. What also helped to them to make their firm conclusion of the matter is that he started to pay attention to the fly the flew passed his head for a few minutes. After a closer look, they noticed that he's rather in his teen years despite his young looks.

When the teen snapped out of his trance, they didn't have the heart to turn down the ecstatic face he made.

So, that is how the situation goes from there.

At first, they didn't play for money, seeing that they didn't want to rip off a kid. Then, they ordered for him some apple juice; god forbids to know what happens when he drank some alcohol since he looked pretty high up already.

When they started the first game, the kid threw down some money -every single one of the men on the table looked at him like he was crazy.

The raven-haired teen made it as if he never noticed their expression. Most likely, he didn't

Seeing that the kid looked pretty serious, his face scrunched up as he stared intently at the cards; they threw down some money of their own. They were planning to give him back his money later on... maybe. Hey, this is a tough world, ya know that? The kid fault for starting it in the first place.

But, after a few straights and lucky-filled royal flush and what not; they never figured out that almost all their money would have been ripped out of their hands by a snot-nosed kid with an actually good poker face.

Though, they have to admit, the snot-nosed kid was pretty funny.

"Ok, ok. I can tell you are just a scattered brained baka-"

"Oi Ossan! That's rude!"

"-but how do you manage to beat us? It's obvious that we have been playing longer than you and it looks like this is your first time playing." Explained a rugged bearded man with a jolly smile, grinning towards the also-grinning teen.

"Un! It was!"

Everyone gave him looks of bewilderment.

"No way!"

"Hahahaha! You sure are interesting kid!"

Everyone then bursted out laughing again, along with the unusual kid.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, I'm sure you've heard of the instructions to poker before."

"Yep! You see, Nami-"

"Nami?"

"My navigator! She's awesome though she does hit hard..." the kid mumbles as he pouted. The others couldn't help but laugh at the expression he made.

"Aren't you too young to be a captain?"

"No I'm not!" the raven haired teen argued while sticking his tongue out.

"Well anyway, Nami was angry at the fact that I was even able to find a _GIANT_ Sea Turtle here even though the locals say that there wouldn't be any-"

"Well, they are rare."

"How in the he- did he manage to find those?"

"-and I accidentally let it go since it was suppose to be for our meat."

Some sweatdropped at the forlorn expression the kid has on his face.

"So now we have to buy it, though I don't care as long as we get meat. Nami tried to kill me though."

While the kid laughed as if it was an everyday thing, there are thoughts on what kind of navigator the kid has.

"She then say: "I wish you would use your luck on something useful, like poker!" or something like that. So, here I am! Usopp-"

"Who's Usopp?"

"He's this really funny guy! A liar!"

"You said 'liar' as if you're proud of it."

"So, Usopp told me all about poker since I can't asked Nami for she was still angry at me. He told me that it would be extremely impossible for me to play since I'm a bad liar. And I'm not a bad liar!"

Something about that tells everyone that the teen was an extremely bad liar.

"Then, he started making this weird face and told me a special rule just for me..." the hyperactive teen then started lowering his voice, as if it was some sort of special secret.

Looking at each others from across the table, the others lean in to hear what the boy would have to say.

"He said that, in poker: whatever is good is bad and whatever bad is good."

The table went silent.

"Um... run me through that again boy." asked one from across the table, using his pinkie to clean whatever earwax he got that he thought affected his hearing.

The kid raised his eyebrow but complied nonetheless.

"'Whatever is good is bad and whatever is bad is good."

There was another silence.

The raven-haired teen looked upon them skeptically as if they're the stupid ones.

"But it makes sense!"

"Only you would probably think it make sense!" One of the men said, bursting out laughing.

The others soon followed in with roaring laughter as the kid only puff his cheeks in frustration.

"Ok, ok..." the person next to the teen with the rugged beard said, trying to calm himself down. "I get what you're saying, but I think we would noticed a pattern after a few games."

"Oh! That's because Usopp said that after that rule is finish: good is good and bad is bad. Then good is bad is good and bad is good is bad. And then good is good is bad when good and bad is bad is good when bad. Then-"

"You're giving us a headache boy, please stop."

One of them said, slapping his hand over the teen's mouth.

"You're pretty interesting! What's your name?"

Grinning as he tipped his strawhat down towards his eyes, he looked up at them with proud self confidence.

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Well, Luffy, let's play another round! Go easy on us, will ya?"

* * *

><p>"...Luffy...what is all that?"<p>

Luffy looked at his navigator with a blank, clueless expression as he hopped into the ship.

"What is what Nami?"

"... the thing slung behind your back."

Luffy continued to look clueless as an arrow, in Nami's mind, is pointing out the fairly large bag slung over the shoulder of her captain's.

"This?" Luffy questioned, pointing at the bag behind him.

The captain of the Mugiwara crew grinned at the mention of the bag, for it brings fond memories of his new friends.

"You see, I won a lot of belis playing poker and they say that I can keep my winnings even though I told them it was fine-"

Nami's eyes instantly turned into belis, eyeing the bag greedily.

"-and spend it all on meat! Isn't that great Nami? We got more food!"

Luffy then dropped the bag onto the deck and open it to show Nami as if to prove his point. He thought that since he lost that Sea Turtle, he could contemplate by buying more meat!

"Now, you shouldn't be mad- huh, Nami?"

The navigator has no hesitation at all to knock her captain off the ship and probably to the other side of the island with her climatact.

* * *

><p>Me: Hope you enjoy this! This came to me all the sudden when I asked myself: Can Luffy even play poker?<p>

Well, probably as long as you can instruct him in a confusing way.


End file.
